La Dueña de la Noche
by salotwilighter1
Summary: Los celos son difíciles de controlar cuando amas mucho a tu pareja , pero en exceso te pueden llevar a un caótico fin . Eso le sucedió a Edward y Bella . Los celos de esta última eran casi enfermizos , tanto así , que la guiaron hacia a su propia destrucción . Solo te puedo decir una cosa ... Nada es lo que parece . A veces , nuestra cabeza juega con nuestras emociones .


Eran la pareja perfecta, con la casa perfecta, el auto perfecto. Su vida era perfecta.

O eso es lo que pensaban las personas ajenas a la burbuja de Edward y Bella.

Nunca se hubieran imaginado que terminarían así.

Isabella Cullen... En un psiquiátrico por desórdenes mentales con vigilancia especial por haber asesinado a su esposo Edward Cullen.

Debería contarles desde el principio porque si no, no van a entender nada de la historia...

.

Edward era un abogado muy respetable y solicitado, por lo tanto, había días que se la pasaba horas en su despacho. A veces llegaba muy tarde a su casa, justo en el momento en el que Bella dormía. Eso era algo que él detestaba... Al igual que Bella. Pero ella no le decía nada por Edward no podía cambiar eso. Era parte de su trabajo, así que con suerte, Bella se mantenía despierta y los dos disfrutaban de la noche de una mana no apta para menores de 18 años.

Hoy es uno de esos días en los que Edward llega tarde.

A penas cruzó la puerta de su casa, se quitó los zapatos y suspiró con cansancio.

Dejó las llaves del auto y de la casa en la mesita que hay en la al lado de la puerta de entrada para luego comenzar a caminar con dirección a la sala con la esperanza de encontrar a Bella esperándolo. Pero ya era muy tarde y ella estaba durmiendo en su cama.

Dejó su maletín en el sofá y comenzó a desvestirse mientras caminaba hacia la habitación donde la esperaba su esposa durmiendo. La miró con tristeza al saber que estuvo sola todo el día.

Se terminó de sacar los pantalones y quedó en boxers. Caminó hasta llegar a la cama y se acostó. Miró su hermoso rostro tan tranquilo y no pudo evitar acariciar su suave mejilla.

Suspirando la enredó en sus fuertes brazos y la acercó a su pecho para poder abrazarla.

Bella que estaba en un profundo se fue despertando muy lentamente al sentir un cuerpo presionando suavemente el suyo.

Se asustó porque no sabía que era su esposo quien la abrazaba.

—Tranquila amor... Tranquila—Susurró Edward al ver que Bella se había sobresaltado—Duerme que soy yo mi vida—La besó en los labios dulcemente para después dejar que ella apoyara la cabeza en su pecho y cayera dormida.

Esa era la rutina de los días de semana.

.

Un día las cosas cambiaron...

Bella era un poco insegura. De eso no había duda alguna. Una vez ella fue al trabajo de Edward y pudo ver alguna de las abogadas que trabajan en ese despecho. Eran hermosas y lo peor de todo es que en su mayoría eran solteras y coquetas. Coqueteaban con su esposo en sus propias narices y ella sonreía victoriosa al ver que Edward ni cuenta se daba, pero eso no evitaba que sintiera celos. Edward nunca mostró signos de infidelidad y eso a Bella le hacía sentir un poco aliviada... Solo un poco.

Estaba preparando la cena con una sonrisa en su rostro porque antes de irse a trabajar, Edward le había dicho que llegaría temprano. Eso la emocionó de sobremanera.

Estaba picando la verdura cuando sintió que un celular sonaba.

_El de Edward. _Pensó extrañada.

Fue a la sala y efectivamente era así. El celular estaba en la mesita ratona. Él se lo había olvidado.

— ¿Hola?—Fue lo primero que dijo cuándo atendió.

_— ¿Es este el celular del abogado Cullen?—_Escuchó una voz femenina del otro lado de la línea. Algo en su estómago se retorció.

—Si—Dijo con la mandíbula tensa—Soy su esposa Isabella Cullen—Remarcó las palabras con amargura. ¿Cómo es que esta... mujer tenía en número de celular privado de su marido?

—_Ahh Hola Sra. Cullen_—Saludó la chica con simpatía. _Mosquita muerta._ Pensó Bella con repulsión. _— ¿Se encuentra el Sr. Cullen?—_Preguntó sin ninguna doble intención, pero Bella no se dio cuenta de eso, pues los celos ya le estaban haciendo pensar otras cosas.

—No, en este momento se encuentra en su despacho.

—_Ahh de acuerdo. ¿Podría decirle que no se olvide de redactar el contrato para el Sr. Stanley? Solo llamaba para recordarle eso_—La señorita no mentía, pero Bella ya había sacado sus propias conclusiones... Y no eran nada buenas.

—Por supuesto—Dijo con una amabilidad totalmente falsa—Le haré llegar tu recado... Querida.

—_Ok. Muchas gracias Sra. Cullen_—Y las dos colgaron al mismo tiempo. Bella solo pudo dejar el celular en la mesita y largarse a llorar.

Su esposo le era infiel.

Todas las veces que él le decía "Te amo" era mentira.

Cuando él llegaba tarde de su "trabajo" era porque estaba con otra mujer.

Todas esas palabras cariñosas eran mentiras. Puras malditas mentiras

Pero lo que más le dolía, era que ella le creía.

Y seguramente en todo ese tiempo que él le estuvo siendo infiel se reía a sus espaldas.

Le vio la cara de estúpida.

Él se pasaba el día entero con ella. Le hacía el amor. La besaba. La acariciaba. Pero al llegar la noche, volvía a casa para hacerle lo mismo a su esposa.

La otra era la dueña del día.

Bella era la Dueña de la noche.

Pero solo eso, porque ella no era dueña de su vida.

Todo lo que Bella vivía con él, era todo mentira.

.

La rutina de todos los días no cambió.

Había días en los que Edward llegaba tarde mientras que Bella se quedaba en su casa sabiendo que su esposo estaba con otra.

Algo en Bella había cambiado, pero Edward no se daba cuenta o eso creía ella.

Bella hacía hasta lo imposible para ignorar el hecho de que su esposo le era infiel, pero le costaba horrores. Es como si quisieras olvidar como respirar. Algo totalmente imposible. Ni el más grade ve los Alzheimers la iba a hacer olvidar semejante sufrimiento.

Llevaban cuatro años de casados. Lo hicieron muy jóvenes. Pero ahora con sus 25 años, pensaban que no pudieron haber tomado mejor decisión.

Y Bella no dudaba de eso, pero se sentía enferma cuando hacía el amor con Edward pensando que horas antes esas misma manos estuvieron acariciando a otra chica.

Ella lo amaba mucho. Era un amor inmenso y profundo el que le profesaba. El mismo que él tenía hacia ella. Por eso mismo, ella no soportaba la idea de que le fuera infiel.

Comió sola como lo hacía la mayoría de las veces... O por lo menos lo intentó pues en su estómago sentía un enorme nudo que le quitaba el apetito. Se puso de pie y dejando los platos sucios en la meza, fue hacia su habitación. Así como estaba vestida y pasó la mano derecha por debajo de la almohada para tocar "ese" objeto que cambiaría su vida para siempre.

.

Edward ya estaba empezando a odiar su trabajo.

Estaba la mayoría de los días lejos de la persona que más amaba en su vida.

Suspirando volvió a repetir las mismas acciones de siempre.

Entra a su casa.

Se saca los zapatos.

Deja las llaves del auto y la casa en la mesita.

Va a la sala buscando a Bella, pero ella ya está acostada.

Dejó el maletín en el sofá.

Mientras caminaba a la habitación, comenzó a quitarse la ropa.

Al entrar, la dejó sobre la silla que había a un lado de la cama.

Bella estaba despierta cuando él llegó, pero Edward no sabía eso, así que lo más silenciosamente que pudo comenzó a acercarse a la cama para poder abrazar a su amada, pero antes de poder hacerlo, se escuchó el escalofriante sonido que hace un arma al ser disparada y de un momento a otro se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo, sujetando su vientre, de donde salía mucha sangre... Su esposa le había disparado.

—Bella...—Edward no daba crédito a lo que acababa de suceder. Si no viera a su amaba con el arma en sus manos, apuntándole directamente, no lo podría creer.

— ¿Por qué Edward?—Murmuró Bella lo suficientemente alto como para que Edward la escuchara— ¿Ya no me quieres?

—¿Cómo...?

— ¡No te hagas el desentendido Edward!—Exclamó Bella presa de sus propios nervios— ¿¡Por qué me fuiste infiel!? ¿Ya no me deseas como antes? ¿Prefieres buscar satisfacción en otro lado?

— ¿Pero qué demonios estas diciendo?—A Edward ya le estaba costando hablar. Estaba mucho más concentrado en el dolor.

—Solo te digo una cosa Edward—Bella apuntó directamente al pecho de Edward sujetando la pistola con ambas manos—Si no eres mío, no eres de nadie.

— ¡BELLA! ¡NO!

Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

La bala había impactado en el pecho de Edward llevándolo en ese mismo instante a la muerte.

Bella comenzó a temblar y tiró el arma lo más lejos que pudo.

Se bajó de la cama y comenzó a caminar hacia el cuerpo de su difunto esposo que se encontraba pálido, sobre un gran charco de sangre.

Lloró, sí, después de todo la persona que había muerto era el amor de su vida, pero según ella, había tomado la decisión correcta. No podía permitir que Edward se burlara de ella de ese modo tan cruel como pudo hacer con la infidelidad. Abrazó el cuerpo de su esposo y sollozó su perdida.

Estaba tan perdida en su mundo, que no escuchó como la puerta de entrada era forzada y varios policías entraban a su casa.

Los vecinos habían escuchado el primer disparo y tomaron la decisión de llamar a la policía temiendo que a la joven pareja que era muy querida en el vecindario, pero grande fue su sorpresa, cuando vieron salir a Isabella Cullen esposada y llena de sangre.

.

Isabella fue encontrada culpable de homicidio, pero luego de unos estudios, se le encontraron algunos desórdenes mentales que la llevaron a cometer tremendo crimen. De ese modo, terminó en un centro psiquiátrico.

Para ella no era un lugar tan malo como muchos decían

Se hizo muy amiga de una de las enfermeras. Alice Hale, que estaba casada con un tal Jasper Hale. Era una persona muy amable con ella. Lo de Alice rayaba en el cariño. Porque era así. Ella quería mucho a Bella.

Un día llegó a preguntarle por qué había asesinado a su esposo, Bella solo respondió.

—Si no está conmigo, no está con nadie.

En ese momento, Alice comprendió todo.

Su esposo tenía otra y ella no puso soportar tanto dolor, así que lo mató.

Un crimen pasional.

Lamentablemente eso es algo muy común hoy en día.

.

Los días pasaban y Alice y Bella se hacían mas amigas. Esta última le contaba todo lo que sucedía con Edward días antes de que lo asesinara y había algo que a Alice no le cerraba. Decidió dejarlo pasar por el momento y averiguar después.

.

Así lo hizo. No debería, pero ella fue al vecindario donde antiguamente Vivian el matrimonio Cullen y comenzó a hablar con los vecinos.

Todos les decían lo mismo.

Eran la pareja perfecta. Jóvenes, con un futuro prometedor. Nunca los escucharon o vieron discutir.

Eso le pareció muy raro.

Decidió tomar otro rumbo, y fue al antiguo trabajo del difunto Edward Cullen.

Habló con cada ex-compañero de Edward que pudo. Hasta con el mismísimo jefe... Y todos les daban la misma respuesta:

Edward era uno de los pocos que le era fiel a su esposa.

Los días que salían a tomar algo, él decía que prefería quedarse con su mujer que poco la veía en la semana.

Obviamente no faltaban las solteronas que se les ofrecían, pero todos los abogados les dijeron que él siempre las rechazaba.

Alice solo pudo llegar a una conclusión:

Edward nunca le fue infiel a Bella.

.

Lo primero que hizo Alice cuando llegó al hospital psiquiátrico, fue ir a la habitación de su muy amiga, Bella.

Esta última se encontraba sentada delante de la ventana, mirando como el sol brillaba radiantemente, mientras sin prestar mucha atención, acariciaba ese pequeño metal que siempre sobresalía del marco de la ventana.

—Bella, cariño, tengo algo muy importante que decirte.—Fueron las primeras palabras de Alice, haciendo que Bella la mirara fijamente con una pequeña sonrisa que nunca le llegaba a los ojos.

—¿Que sucede Alice? ¿Jasper te va a llevar a Paris para poder ver en vivo y en directo un desfile de modas?—Bromeó utilizando esa obsesiva adicción de Alice. Esta última solo pudo soltar una risita.

—No, tampoco tengo tanta suerte—Comenzó a caminar hacia la cama para luego sentarse en el borde de esta—Ven aquí, por favor—Pidió dulcemente palmeando el lugar vacío a su lado. Bella se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hasta ubicarse a un lado de Alice.

—¿Que sucede, Al?—Preguntó Bella con el ceño fruncido. Alice raramente estaba seria. Y ahora...

—Bella, lo único que te pido es que estés tranquila. Lo que te voy a decir no es nada fácil

—Me estas asustando—Expresó Bella preocupada.

—Bella, ¿Te acuerdas cuando me dijiste el motivo por el cual asesinaste a tu esposo?—El rostro de Bella se ensombreció al escuchar esas palabras. Por supuesto que lo recordaba. Eso era algo que la perseguiría por el resto de su vida.

—No entiendo a dónde quieres llegar.

—Bella, solo estuve sopesando la idea de que tal vez te equivocaste...

—Es imposible.—Negó rotundamente—Esas llegadas tardes, esa chica llamando.

—Según por lo que me contaste tú, solo llamó una vez.

—¿Que hacía con el numero privado de mi esposo?—Replicó.

—Tal vez se lo dio por alguna emergencia. Bella...—Alice tomó las temblorosas manos de Bella y la miró a los ojos para continuar hablando—Estuve haciendo mis investigaciones. Fui al antiguo trabajo de Edward y pregunté persona por persona como era él respecto a ti.

—¿Y qué te dijeron?—Preguntó Bella con los ojos humedecidos meditando las cosas minuciosamente.

—Cariño, Edward nunca te fue infiel.

—Es imposible...—Murmuró Bella tratando de sacar esa opción de su cabeza.

—Edward era uno de los pocos que respetaban a su mujer. Cuando lo invitaban a bares nocturnos, el rechazaba la oferta solo para pasar más tiempo contigo.

—No puede ser cierto—Bella comenzó a sollozar. Al final él no le mentía.

Sus celos habían hecho viera fantasmas donde no los había. Solo fueron unas falsas fantasías que la llevaron a cometer el peor de los crímenes y el que arruinaría su vida.

Era poco consiente de como Alice la tomaba entre sus brazos y la estrechaba fuertemente tratando de reconfortarla.

Finalmente, Bella era dueña de su vida, pero por su propia culpa, él ya no vivía.

—Tranquilízate Bella—Pedía Alice meciéndose con Bella aun en sus brazos.

—Lo maté—Repetía una y otra vez—Y por nada. Alice lo maté y el me había respetado siempre. No merezco vivir.

—¡Bella! ¡Deja de decir esas cosas!—Reprendió Alice.

—Por favor… Déjame sola—Pidió Bella sollozando.

—No creo que sea buena idea…—Vaciló.

—Por favor… Alice—La susodicha vió el dolor en los ojos de Bella y por compasión cumplió sus deseos.

Bella solo se recostó en su cama y lloró.

Al final, esas hermosas y delicadas caricias eran solo de ellas. No las compartía con nadie mas pero ella no lo quiso ver… O mas bien sus celos no la dejaron ver.

Bella era dueña de la noche, del día, de su vida… Y el ya no vivía

.

Bella no era la misma.

Alice trataba de hacerla sonreír y distraerla un poco, pero no lo lograba.

Bella al acostarse, podía escuchar claramente la voz de su eterno amado.

_"Tranquila amor, tranquila… Duerme que soy yo mi vida" _

Esas palabras que él siempre le decía antes de dormir cuando estaba vivo.

Ya no soportaba tanto dolor, así que tomó una decisión que cambiará su vida.

—¿Cómo estás? —Le preguntó Alice dejando la bandeja con comida en la cama de Bella. Ella se encontraba mirando por la ventana jugando con el mismo fierrito que sobresalía.

—Como siempre—Se limitó a contestar.

Alice la miró tristemente antes de abandonar la habitacion.

Bella no lo pensó dos veces y pasó la muñeca por ese pequeño pedaso de metal que sobresalía dela ventana cortando todo tipo de venas a su paso.

Lloró, pero no gritó. No se tomó ese privilegio.

Hizo lo mismo con la otra muñeca y así, se dejó desangrar hasta que ya no sintió nada, solo como su cuerpo flotaba en la nada misma.

.

Despertó en un lugar blanco. Ella misma tenía un vestido blanco.

_¿El cielo?_

Pensó.

_Imposible._

Pero esa negatividad de esfumó cuando vió una maraña cobriza aproximarse a lo lejos.

—Edward…—Susurró casi sin aire—¡Edward! —Comenzó a correr hacia su direccion y a penas estuvo cerca se tiró a sus brazos—¡Oh Dios mio! ¡Edward! —El susodicho solo podía reir antes la emocion de Bella.

—Te amo—Le dijo él cuando se separaron.

—Yo también te amo, pero no sé por qué lo sigues haciendo tú. Te maté Edward… ¡Te asesiné! —Exclamó histérica.

—Shhhh. Tranquila amor… Tranquila—Susurró antes de Besarla.

Eso fue suficiente para calmar a Bella.

Se besaron disfrutando de lo que será el comienzo de su eternidad juntos.

Porque Edward nunca culpó a Bella. La perdonó en el mismo instante en el que le disparó. Él nunca podría enojarse con la fue, es y será el amor de su vida y ahora, del mas allá.

Bella en aquel beso supo que Edward la perdonó… Y eso la hizo estar mas tranquila.

* * *

**OneShot basado en la cancion de Pimpinelas "La dueña de la noche"**

**Que les pareció? Merece Reviews? **


End file.
